


Strange Encounters Lead to Strange Friends

by That_one_demonic_entity



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Murdock is a hissy old cat, Spiderman is smol bean, Why have one (1) parental figure when you can have ALL of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_demonic_entity/pseuds/That_one_demonic_entity
Summary: Spiderman met Daredevil and spilled some hot beans; got practically banned from Hell's Kitchen as Spiderman. What will ensue? Who knows....
Relationships: Matt Murdock | Daredevil & Foggy & Jessica Jones & Karen, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker | Spiderman & MJ, spiderman & daredevil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	1. A Run in at Hell's Kitchen

Peter felt the bump as he landed into the concrete. Looking up to see what he ran into; staring up at a dark luminous figure looking down at him. He felt his hands clam up, sweat running down his face. Peter was small, being 14 -and a half-, he’s only been hero-ing for 4 months. He wasn’t expecting to run into anyone, especially not Dare- _ fucking _ -devil. Peter shrank into the ground praying that he wasn’t going to be at the receiving end of any of Daredevil’s attacks. The thought of blacking out made Peter’s anxiety and heartbeat shoot through the roof. Peter’s breathing became irregular as he ran through everything that he did that led up to it. He just dealt with some thugs that were on the run, he somehow ended up in Hell’s kitchen at the feet and mercy of Daredevil. Peter spiraled down the path of the things he’s fucked up, not being able to save uncle Ben; not telling Aunt May…. oh god how was she going to react to find her nephew was dead and that he was Spiderman. Fuck fuck fuck fuck, **_fuckity_ ** fuck.

“What the… you're just a kid. What are you, twelve?” Daredevil’s gruff voice broke through Peter’s spiral. 

Peter being offended by being called twelve, he squealed “Hey! I’m 14 and a half, thank you very much.” _ Oh god _ … he just back-talked to  _ Daredevil _ . Dear god, may you please find a way to spare me of the painful death coming towards me. A shot to the head, some bitch taking his attention away from me. Please don’t let Aunt May know.

“Do your parents know you're running around playing superhero?” Peter curled up even into the ground bracing for death. 

“Bold of you to assume I have parents.” Both were silent... Peter had just  _ sassed _ Daredevil  _ again _ , ‘ _ My god, I’m so fucking stupid _ ’ Peter was internalling screeching, nothing but screams over here.

He felt Daredevil glare into his tiny teenage soul. “And no… my aunt doesn’t know that..” Peter let his shoulders sag, took a gulp, a defeated tone overtook his voice, “I’m… here….doing….. this.” 

Daredevil sighed “I won’t do anything to you kid, get off the ground.” Peter scrambled to his feet in all his clumsy teen glory. “But.” Daredevil snarled and Peter took a step back, “if I find you in Hell’s Kitchen ever again, there  _ will _ be consequences.”. 

Peter nodded till he felt his neck pop “Thank you Mister Daredevil.”, he politely said and he swung his way towards Queens. 

Landing through the window, Peter quickly removed and hid his Spiderman ‘costume’; put on a T-shirt and some shorts and grabbed a towel to take a quick shower. Aunt May said she was having a late night at work so right now was the perfect time for going over whatever the fuck just happened. Spiderman had just  _ met _ Daredevil… cool; Spiderman  _ didn’t die or received any injury _ from Daredevil… even better; Spiderman had received  _ a threat of unknown severity _ from Daredevil… less welcoming but it was better than receiving the beating then and there with no warning. Spiderman had also just sassed Daredevil  _ twice _ and gave away that he was 14 with no parents and the only parental guardian he had was an Aunt who didn’t know that he was Spiderman….  _ Fuck _ . 

Peter was more or less sobbing when he heard his Aunt announce that she was home; no time for tears Petey, finish your shower and go have dinner with your Aunt while the inner anxiety attack only grows bigger and you spend time lying awake at night about it. 

After a pretty relaxing dinner and evening talking to his aunt; Peter decided it was time to tuck in for the night. Laying in bed, Peter let his mind wander from how he was going to tell Ned, Aunt May, and MJ, or if he was going to tell any of them that he was Spiderman.

On the thought of Spiderman, he needed to upgrade his costume and make some adjustments on the web shooters. Thinking about machinery helps with trying to ignore the dread of his upcoming death if he ever stumbles into Hell’s Kitchen again. 

  
  
  
  


Daredevil Pov

  
  


“Mister Daredevil.” Murdock scoffs as he goes back towards his own apartment. That kid was going to get himself hurt if he didn’t stop now or soon. Fisk would have a field day separating that poor kid limb for limb. Or worse, that kid was in for a hellstorm from any organized group with the right weapons. God what if they tag-teamed him. Murdock tumbled into his apartment,  _ Daredevil _ could handle being shot at, spat in the face, and whatever dumbass decided to attack the general public, but that kid said he was fourteen. 

He was barely a teenager; he shouldn’t have to deal with thinking about the people he could’ve saved if he was one bit quicker or that much smarter. Their blood on the kid’s consciousness. Or is that why he’s out, he couldn’t handle being unable to help others so he decides to take up a mask and save others. Murdock fumbles around his kitchen; making a cup of tea. 

Sitting down on his wore and from he heard from Foggy, Jessica, and Karen ‘ugly natsy’ couch -it wasn’t natsy it smelt just fine so they can fuck off- Murdock pondered on why and how the kid was out there serving ass to people three to four times his size. The kid did mention he didn’t have parents and that he was most likely living with his aunt so did his parents’ deaths compel him to be out there? 

Wouldn’t put it past him, Daredevil was out there because these assholes were threatening others and he had some angry justice to get out. But the why could be asked out of him if he ever stumbles into Hell’s Kitchen if he didn’t heed Daredevil’s advice and if he didn’t want to talk then why should Murdock give a shit... but Murdock did give a shit, were the police so shitty at the whole stopping crime thing that a kid. A KID thought he could do a better job; or was the kid was some kind of cocky little bitch. 

Didn’t seem like it with the “Mister Daredevil” and how timid and scared the voice was. That kid was going to get hurt no matter what, but what could Daredevil do to keep him from dying… Murdock sipped his tea going over what Daredevil could do to put that kid out of harm's way; coming to the conclusion that he had to scare the kid out of the profession. How though??? Murdock sat back further into his couch as it ate him up. 

Which brings him to the second part of how the fuck is this scrawny ass kid been able to serve so much ass-whooping? He decided to turn to his dear friend Jessica for some information.

“Hey Jessica, how are you?” Murdock asked over the phone. 

“The fuck do you want?” Jessica replied in a less than happy tone. She hated it when it was cold; being the middle of February wasn’t helping Murdock’s case. 

“I just wanted to know if you could get some information on a person for me?”.

A very loud and agitated grunt from the other side of the phone with a huff, “Who is it?”.

“Spiderman.” Murdock said flatly. “I want to know the amount of criminals he has stopped, the strength of said criminals, and how he stopped them.”.

“What?” Jessica had the right to be surprised, usually Murdock asked about criminals. “Why? Spiderman isn’t a criminal, atleast to my knowledge.”. 

Murdock gruffed “I’m asking how he stopped them. I want to know how this scrawny ass fourteen year old is able to stop these criminals. Enough to become a menace to some local organized crime groups.”. 

“SPIDERMAN IS ONLY FOURTEEN!!” Jessica screamed in terror at 3 fucking a.m.. “And you said he’s a scrawny one, how the fuck is he serving ass?” 

“That’s why I’m asking you about it.” Murdock said recovering from having his ear permanently damaged from Jessica’s scream. 

“Fine, I’ll do it but.” 

“But what?”

“You owe me.” Jessica stated, ending the call Murdock sank even further into his rundown couch, sipping his tea as he pondered what would give this kid the ability to stop people with guns; was he enhanced, or gave no fucks, or a terrifying mix of both. Drifting away on his couch, Murdock paid no mind to the faint sound of a scream and the very strong steady heartbeat in some place outside of Hell’s Kitchen. 


	2. Finding out more about the spiderchild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock/Daredevil receives information from his friend Jessica Jones; it's kinda unsettling.

Murdock was awoken at 6 in the fucking morning by Jessica calling him for the fourth time. “Why the fuck?” Murdock grumbled as he sat up from the couch with his back complaining about the improper sleeping position. 

“I did some research on Spiderman and Holy. Fuck.” Ah right Spiderman, 3 am Murdock had invoked the phone that would make it so that 6 am Murdock would be awake and not sleeping for another hour. “This kid is insane.”. 

“I already knew that Jessica, any 14 year old with the guts to be literally shot at would be insane.” Murdock grumbled, rubbing his fingers against his temple. 

“No you don’t understand, tiny dude has stopped cars speeding around 120 mph; with his bare-fucking-hands.” Murdock removed his hands from his temple, repeating the words in his mind. 

“What.” he stated plainly. 

“Not small cars either; he has also stopped trains that had their brakes broken with some struggle.” Jessica was in as much disbelief as him. “So we can conclude that he has some kind of super strength.”

Murdock was still running the facts through his head, “So you’re telling me that tiny fourteen year old little spiderboy, who  _ FLINCHED _ at my grimance has stopped  _ trains and speeding cars _ ?”. 

Unbelievable. This kid literally has the power to murder Daredevil and he chose to be scared of himl. “Yes. That’s not all; I know you can’t see but Spiderboy decided that fire-engine red and blue as his colors; makes him an easier target. At least you choose a maroon red. He’s impossible to miss if he makes an appearance.” This kid wanted to be shot at, that was one out of two reasons 1) takes attention away from the victims or 2) bitch wants to die. Murdock hoped it was the former option.

“He also comes back real quick after being severely injured which makes me believe that he’s an idiot like you or he had some kind of healing factor.” Jessica continued, “He seems to be really popular with the small fangroup that knows of his existence. Plus there’s this bike video that’s pretty funny.” Jessica stifled a small laugh. 

Murdock had a lot of questions, like who is this kid? How is he still alive? Will he be okay? Putting those concerns to the side, “Do we know where the source of this power came from and is there anything else notable in his move set?” Murdock inquired as he prepared for work. 

“I have no fucking clue as where these powers come from and yes, his most notable moves are his ability to scale any fucking surface, he is flexible as hell, and he has webbing, which I don’t know if they’re natural or artificial.” Jessica rambled off. “This kid is so fucking weird; we need him in Hell’s Kitchen.” Murdock could hear Jessica’s grin. 

“We’re not abducting the kid yet, from what I heard he has an aunt.” Murdock stated. 

“An aunt!” Jessica said scandalized. 

“Yes an aunt so back off and bye; I’ve got work to do.” Murdock stopped the call and put away his phone, grabbed his cane and glasses and set off on his way to the Firm. 

  
  
  
  


When lunch break came around Murdock was half tempted to call Jessica, to see if she had any new information but stopped the idea when Foggy had requested him to eat lunch together. But that didn’t stop Murdock from wondering how the hell that kid got his powers; he drifted off as he ate his sandwich till Foggy had finished his meal and asked “Hey Matt, you good? You’re on your third cup of coffee today and have been drifting off in your free time of thinking.”. 

That damned observant man decided to continue “You didn’t come to work with a concussion or we would’ve noticed; which means something happened and it has caught your interests. Please tell me you’re not going to do anything stupid.” Foggy had started to plead with Matt. 

Matt decided not to lie to Foggy but to be very very vague. “Yes, I’m totally fine; no need to worry about that.” Foggy just shifted in his chair, that fucker. “And to confirm yes something has caught my attention and I haven’t decided if something stupid will be nesecary, yet.”. 

“Yet??” Foggy had an exasperated tone to his voice. “What has caught the oh so angry Daredevil’s attention that hasn’t been decided if stupidity is an option, yet? This isn’t Fisk because that answer would’ve been yes right away.” Matt’s chest just puffed up as he let out a dignent huff. “Which means it’s a new person on the block and you don’t know what to make of them.” Matt was upset at that moment because Foggy was a lawyer too. He too had logical deductive skills and Matt was a fool to befriend him; he was a voice of reason in the chaos of everything else. That poor man. 

Foggy was Matt’s best friend; Matt just sighed learning back into his chair, “I met Spiderman last night.” Matt gruffed “While on duty, he accidentally wandered into Hell’s Kitchen so I gave him a warning and sent him on his way.”

Foggy seemed to be a bit lost but his voice was as steady as ever “It’s really cool that you met Spiderman, but what are you pondering about you literally know Castle, Jessica, and a bunch of other vigilantes.” 

“Spiderman is a kid Foggy; barely a teenager. He’s going to get seriously hurt by someone or something.” Matt sank into his chair when thinking about the kind of people he fights. 

“Oh.” Foggy said knowingly, all it was an oh but Foggy shifted nervously in his chair thinking about a kid fighting the same level of people as Matt. 

“So like all smart people do, I wondered how and why little Spiderboy was out there putting himself in harm’s way.” Matt continued, “From the interaction I had with him, I concluded he didn’t have parents, just an aunt. So the why could be his parents dying, but we’ll never officially know till we ask him. On the ‘how’ part, I asked Jessica to do some research on him. To find this little scrawny boy has stopped speeding cars and trains along with coming back from fights with injuries that should take weeks to heal, in a matter of days.” 

Foggy was silent in interest or horror but judging based on his heartbeat it was both “The kid has stopped trains and comes back from injuries way too early which means he’s an idiot like you but with super strength or he has super strength and a healing factor.” 

“I hope it’s the healing factor, he’s just a kid.” Matt sat up from his chair cleaning his desk free of any food left on it, leaving his work and a cup of coffee on it as he walked towards the trash can. 

Right before he dumps everything Foggy intervenes saying “That’s the recycling bin Matt.” Matt stops and tries finding the trash can again, “Is this the trash can?”. 

“Yes.” Foggy says as he throws away his sandwich wrapper and leaves the room to go work as Matt continues on his current case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister (who's a really big fan of Daredevil) told me that Jessica Jones and Me are very similar and we would get along like a house on fire... well she said that we would probably put a house on fire for funsies. So there's that. 
> 
> God I'm hungry and my mom banned me from the kitchen because she's having a friend of hers cut my sibs hair. I got my split-ends cut off. So I'll suffer till dinner.


	3. Telling Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to tell Ned that he's Spiderman.

Ned was Peter’s best friend which meant he could trust him, right? Ned and Peter have been best friends since he could remember; he even stayed around when people started to call him Peter Dorker. Which meant he was 10/10 trustable like MJ and Aunt May. But he didn’t want to tell Aunt May about Spiderman because she’ll worry and he didn’t want to tell MJ because well the less who knew the less likely people there were who could tell. Plus, if Ned slipped people wouldn’t take it seriously but if MJ did then well goodbye safe sanctuary of Peter Parker. Social status in the school did affect things. 

Peter sat in his math class already done with everything classwork and homework, as he went over, how and where would he tell Ned that he was Spiderman. He could tell him in the boys bathroom but that could lead to some other boys reporting to Flash and making his life 10 times worse, so that was a no. If he told him in any public place, it could make Ned a target so Peter safely concluded telling him at home when Aunt May was at work would be the best option. So how was he going to tell him? The lunch period bell rang as he got up to go to his usual lunch table. 

Ned knowing Peter could tell something was up. “Dude you look like you got ran over by a train, what’s up?” Ned’s voice broke through Peter’s thoughts. Peter  _ did not _ look like he got ran over by a train, he looked much worse if he was. The bruises lasted for three weeks even with his healing factor. “Not much.” Peter sat down taking a bite out of his school lunch PB&J. 

Ned wasn’t buying it, though he wasn’t pressing it. “Anyway, I got another Star Wars lego set, but my room is full and my parents said that I couldn’t store any of my masterpieces outside of my room sooo…” Ned opened his backpack and pulled the box out, shaking it in front of Peter's face. “I was wondering with your Aunt’s permission if we make it at her house and we can start a collection in your room.”. 

Peter’s face lit up, Aunt May would most definitely say yes and this gave him the private space where he could tell Ned about the Spiderman thing. Plus lego star wars he’d be crazy to say no to that. So Peter took out his phone and shot a test to his Aunt. 

**Aunt May isn’t allowed to name the chats.**

2 Members:  **Petey Sweety** ,  **Auntie-May-I**

  
  
  


**Petey Sweety**

Hey Auntie, Ned was wondering if he could give/help me build a star wars lego set.

So can we?

  
  


**Auntie-May-I**

Of course you can!!! I’m going to be

working at the hospital late tonight. There’s 

leftovers in the fridge and you know how to 

bake so feel free to cook any snacks you want. 

He can even stay the night if he wants to. Love 

you so much <3 <3!!!!

  
  


**Petey Sweety**

Thank you so much Auntie. Love you too!!! 

<3 <3 <3!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Aunt May said you can come and stay the night if you want to.” Peter stated, putting away his phone and finishing his lunch. 

“Nice,” Ned said, continuing on his own.

Peter was eating more. quicker; Aunt May never had to change the amount of food she bought because Peter just consumed. The school lunches had left him hungry but there wasn’t much he could do, he could have a large afterschool snack.

Aunt May had said it was because he was growing but Peter thought differently. He concluded that with the fact that he was warmer than others, healed quicker, and consumed more he probably had an increased metabolism from the spiderbite. Peter took out his phone to add that to his notes document of his observation of the effects from the genetically modified spider. The school bell rang sending them all back to class.

  
  
  
  


Peter paced his room coming up with a way to inform Ned that he was the one and only Spiderman. That he spent his evenings and nights not doing schoolwork, playing games, or sleeping but fighting crime and being a snarky little shit. 

Peter heard the knock against the front door; Peter dashed out of his room and ran down the stairs. Opening the door to a box with a fake Sith Lord voice “Join the Dark Side.”. Peter laughed as he let Ned come into the house, Ned set the box on the coffee table before joining Peter in the kitchen making snacks for their building session. They took out Aunt May’s homemade trail mix and Peter started baking some chocolate chip cookies. 

  
  


Ned’s PoV

  
  


“Making cookies Pete?” Ned looked at Peter’s back as he lumped out the cookie dough onto the cooking sheets. Peter nervously said “Yeah…”, Ned wasn’t going to complain about cookies but Peter usually doesn’t usually do this unless he feels guilty about something or he’s going to tell Ned something mind boggling. Though there were occasions that Peter just made cookies; they were always killer cookies. Ned had accidentally eaten an entire plate without realising. He starts fights with those cookies, Flash and MJ had a fistfight over the last one when he took them to a decathlon event. Flash with a bloody nose had lost to MJ as she rejoicely ate the last cookie with a bigger grin than the cat from Alice in Wonderland. 

Peter was in the bathroom when the fight commenced so Peter had been oblivious to how dangerous his baking and cooking was. No one told that the reason he wasn’t allowed to bring food or drink to school events was because he made them too fucking good, so he concluded that he gave someone food posioning and worked on being a better cook/baker. And was both him and MJ reaping of the benefits of it. He usually liked to have taste testers for his new concoctions and MJ was always ready for some more of Peter’s cooking. 

“How about you go watch the news or some TV while I bake the cookies.” Peter timidly turned to Ned with a bright smile. Ned nodded and took the trailmix into the living room as he turned on the TV to the news where the newest update on Spiderman was playing. People loved the dude; why shouldn’t they? He was so cool. Helping out the little guy; he was closer to the people than Ironman so this automatically made him an icon along with the fact that no one knew who he was. Plus the fact that his costume was more street clothes than not. Ned shoved some trail mix into his mouth as he opened his phone. 

**Peter’s Cooking Fanclub**

3 members:  **Ned some more (CC:60)** ,  **PB &(M)J sandwich (CC:90 BITCHES)** ,

and  **Those cookies are gone in a FLASH (CC:30)**

  
  


**Ned some more (CC:60)**

Jokes on you all I’m getting fresh

cookies from Peter today. And you

can’t join because they’re for the 

Star Destroyer building team. :)

  
  


**PB &(M)J sandwich (CC:90 BITCHES)**

Excuse me!!!! Who the fuck said that???

Peter’s making cookies; but I can’t get 

them. Who gave you the right to 

eat those cookies?

  
  


**Those cookies are gone in a FLASH (CC:30)**

At least you can ask for them from him 

whenever you want. I have to get them 

second hand from you two. Even then 

it’s limited supply. 

  
  


**PB &(M)J sandwich (CC:90 BITCHES)**

If you weren’t a dick to him you would 

probably get more cookies. Plus you 

could ask nicely and he’d most likely 

make some for you. He’s really nice 

like that.

  
  


**Those cookies are gone in a FLASH (CC:30)**

:o How could you. 

  
  


**Ned some more. (CC:60)**

See y’all later, the smell of the 

cookies are intoxicating. Wish 

you were here to have some.

**PB &(M)J sandwich (CC:90 BITCHES)**

Fuck you. 

  
  


**Those cookies are gone in a FLASH (CC:30)**

Why do you gotta do a bro like this?

  
  
  
  
  


Ned closed his phone satisfied with his bragging to his friend and Flash. MJ will most likely shoot Peter a text about wanting cookies in the near future. Ned chuckled as he heard a sigh from Peter ``MJ…. It's like she has a physic link telling her if I’m cooking or baking just so she can just ask for some.”. 

“How many does she want?” Ned asks, she usually asks for a batch worth to share with Flash and to sell to other students. All money goes to charity of course but it’s all done with Peter not knowing about it. Kinda shady but then it’s better than MJ eating the entire batch herself. She could and she would. 

“Thirty.” Peter’s head could be heard hitting the counter. A notification rang from Ned’s phone as he went to check for it. 

  
  


**Peter’s Cooking Fanclub**

3 members:  **Ned some more (CC:60)** ,  **PB &(M)J sandwich (CC:90 BITCHES)** ,

and  **Those cookies are gone in a FLASH (CC:30)**

**PB &(M)J sandwich (CC:90 BITCHES)**

HA GOT SOME

**PB &(M)J sandwich (CC:90 BITCHES) changed their name to PB&j(M)J sandwich (CC:105 SUCKERS)**

**PB &(M)J sandwich (CC:105 SUCKERS) changed Those cookies are gone in a FLASH (CC:30) to Cookies? FLASH they’re gone (CC:35)**

**Cookies? FLASH they’re gone (CC:35)**

Score! l_(`v`)_l 

**Ned some more (CC:60)**

….rude :( 

**PB &(M)J sandwich (CC:105 SUCKERS)**

Suck it. 

  
  


Ned could only sigh as he continued to watch news on the new infamous Spiderman. And listen to Peter’s soft hums as he bakes the cookies. 


	4. Actually Telling Ned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter actually tells Ned over cookies.

Peter had finished baking and both of the boys settled inside of his room; they put their phones on his desk with Peter’s phone blasting a Star Wars playlist that cocheilged 14 hours of music. Peter was quiet when they were sorting the pieces by color and type, looking at the blueprints and the start of the build.

As Imperial March ran over the room Ned decided to break the tension between the two boys “Dude, you alright? You’re usually bouncing out of your skin with obscure facts about Darth Vader or Obi Wan.”. 

Peter jumped at Ned’s concerned voice and shook his head and sighed out a very tired “Yesn’t.”. 

Ned dropped the bottom of the Star Destroyer right away and grabbed Peter by the shoulders and looked him in the eye, “Yesn’t?!? YESN’T?!? Peter what’s wrong? Did Flash say something? We can always send MJ on his tail or did something happen?” 

  
  


Ned was worried… okay a little more than worried, Peter just admitted to feel if-y about something and it sounds like this was a long held secret. Like more than a couple months held secret and if there is one thing Peter hated doing is keeping secrets from his friends and family. 

Judging that he’s bringing this up when Aunt May isn’t around means that May didn’t know which is new because May usually knows everything about Peter from his favorite hero (Ironman) to how many lego creations he’s made with Ned. So this is really important for Peter not to mention this to his aunt. This is big. Whatever it was. 

Peter laughed “No it wasn’t Flash and please don’t tell  _ anyone _ about this.” Ned released his friend's shoulders as he let go some tension as Peter offered him a cookie. Ned nibbled, locking his eyes with his friend’s. Peter shrunk back a little as he quietly squeaked “I’mspiderman.”. 

Ned barely heard what he said but he knew exactly what Peter confessed to. Ned dropped his half-eaten cookie, not breaking his gaze at his friend who made himself smaller and smaller letting his presence slowly drift away.. He clearly didn’t want to tell Ned this or he had some pretty bad memories coming up. 

Uncle Ben. Spiderman had started showing up when Uncle Ben died. “God Peter.” Ned sighed, “This is about Uncle Ben isn’t it.”.

Judging by how Peter just shrank even further, that was a hit on the head of the nail. But Peter said “It started out like that; I felt guilty about Uncle Ben’s death because I COULD HAVE done something.” Hot tears trickled down Peter’s face as he curled even further into a ball. “I was there, I let the dude robbing the store get away and he shot Uncle Ben. I held Uncle Ben till he died; crying as he tried to comfort me. But here’s the thing that came out of that. No one helped, no one called an ambulance till it was too late, no one was there to help the little guy as his world crashed down on him.”. 

Ned knew that Uncle Ben’s death was hard on Peter but he didn’t know this. Talking about Uncle Ben was a no no with Peter. So hearing about his side of the story of how Uncle Ben died in Peter’s arm and how no one helped was kinda upsetting. Knowing that Uncle Ben would’ve still been here if someone called the ambulance or the cops as soon as the first gunshot or when the store was robbed. Peter was robbed of an Uncle. There were tears running down Ned’s face as he just stared blankly at Peter, his best friend, who was Spiderman because he wanted to provide what no one did for him.

“That is what drove Spiderman in the first two months, to make up for  _ my  _ mistake and as an apology to Ben even though he wasn’t… isn’t around.” Peter reached for his tissue box, wiping away tears and blowing his nose. He offers tissues to Ned and Ned takes one. God, he still has the decency to have manners. 

“What about the other four?” Ned shakily said. It wasn’t his place to ask that, it wasn’t his place to know this except what was Peter telling him willingly. It wasn’t his place to say his input so he held his tongue back. 

Peter uncurled himself a little more so his knees weren’t pressed against his chest anymore. He stated firmly “After the first two months, I got into a rythme and I thought about why I was Spiderman. Who Spiderman was. What Spiderman did and didn’t do.” Peter stopped to breathe. And Ned, who didn’t realise he wasn’t breathing too, took in a breath. 

“So who is Spiderman?” Ned said in a solemn tone, he wanted to understand this new side of his friend. He wanted to help him because Peter has gone through so much shit for him. Listening to his nerd outs at odd hours, being there for him when he got played by a couple of girls, and dealing with Flash meant so much and god damn it he’s not leaving his bestie to suffer. 

Peter smiled through his puffy eyes and rosy nose “Spiderman is a person who saves people, he is there for the little guy. He tries to help where he can. Spiderman is strong and comes back no matter how hard you hit him. Spiderman stops crime no matter how small or petty. Spiderman doesn’t kill because killing is wrong. Even though they made some bad decisions killing people isn’t an okay thing to do. No matter the person. No matter how much malice fills their soul.” Peter picks up a cookie and his bites into it to chew as he thinks. 

“No offense, Peter but why are you telling me - Ned Leeds- of all people? And why now?” Ned says cleaning up the cookie that he dropped off the ground. 

Peter looked at Ned with a different guilt like he was about to insult him in a caring sense. “I’m telling you because I needed someone to talk to and you're my best friend and…”

“And?” Ned tilts his head in. 

“And yoursocialstatuswouldmakepeoplenotbelieveyouifyouaccidentallyslippedaboutmebeingspider manandall.” Peter spouted looking at the floor as he started to fiddle with the edge of his pants. 

“...wow…” Ned was silent in shock that Peter thought so thoroughly of who he was going to tell he was Spiderman; even down to the social status. Peter was stupid smart, which brings around to the how is he so strong. “What about the-” 

“Super strength, and the sticking to walls came from the time we went to Oscorp on the field trip. A spider got out and bit me. It’s affected my physical health...” Peter pulled up his shirt to reveal that he was in fact shredded, “and it gives the ability to sense imminent danger coming. The webbing was a chemical concoction I invented along with the webshooters. I won’t show you the blueprints or the chemical structure of that for reasons you would understand.” Ned nodded along. “I’ve been monitoring my health ever since I figured that I got superpowers. I concluded that the spiderbite fixed a bunch of my health problems and made me a hell of a lot stronger and durable. So that’s what I got to tell you.” 

Peter slumped exhausted as Ned was still gathering what the hell he had been just told. Every time Spiderman threw himself infront of a car; that was Peter… PETER HAS BEEN SHOT AT. But. But, but if Peter has been a hero for the past six months that means he has met at least one (1) other person doing the same… right? Ned cleared his throat as he nervously asked “Hey Petes can I ask you a question?” 

“You just did.” Peter shot a smirk to go along with the snark as he started sorting the lego peices. Ned continued his pile of legos as he couldn’t help but to smile back. “Have you met any other people like you working? Like Castle or the Punisher?” Ned inquiried. 

Peter chuckled “I met Daredevil last night.” Ned shot his head up, “He threatened that if he ever saw my scrawny ass in Hell’s Kitchen there would be consequences.”.

“How did you feel while talking to him?” Ned prodded, clicked some of the lego peices together.

“I was mortified, I mean have you seen the pictures of his snarl. It’s ten times as scary when he’s right there, towering over you.” Peter shuddered. Peter lightened up jokingly, “So if I ever accidentally end up in there again, we shall pray for my life; ‘cause I’m at the hands of the devil.”

“Yep” Ned cheered along. What worried Ned was how easily Peter went from not okay to okay. That shit wasn’t normal, but his cheerfulness just overtook any doubt he had in his mind as they made puns and laughed their asses off as they finished the Star Destroyer and placed it ceromoniously on the shelf and left the room to heat up leftovers and watch the Clone Wars TV show. 

May walked in to see two boys asleep on the couch with a TV showing Clone Wars. She couldn’t help but sigh and smile as she ate dinner and went to bed herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!!! Hope your all doing well! Gasby -one of my rabbits- is flopped on the carpet and it perfectly content with life; man I wish I could be satisfied with life too. Due to the mouse overlords who take all my cheese; I shall not be. 
> 
> I could've handled Ned's reaction better but I don't know how because I'm actually a heartless human who wishes for death of oneself and the ones around them. Till then... remember to sacrifice your cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! First Marvel fanfic so yeah!!! That's good. Forgive me if my Daredevil or characters from that series aren't as good as my spiderman characters; I'm not as well acquainted with the Daredevil fandoms as I am with the Spiderman one.


End file.
